


atua loves me, i know because the bible told me so

by kichi-no (kichikou)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drunk Sex, I take requests please request me, Love Hotels, M/M, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, These are probably all really bad oops, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichikou/pseuds/kichi-no
Summary: basically a collection of smut one-shots because i cant draw bodies well enough to make kokichi in ahegaoI do requests! I only do V3 characters (most comfortable writing) with the exclusions of Rantarou and Himiko.⇒Current Requests→GontOuma with power bottom Ouma→IruMatsu→KaiMaki→Korekichi (is that the name? shrug.) with spoken consent from both parties





	1. SaiOuma ♥ Love Hotel/Drunk Sex

**Author's Note:**

> this one is old, i was writing something else but i reloaded the page and everything deleted so i just decided to post an old one.  
> Basically college AU, they're roommates and when Saihara goes out for a research project Kokichi tags along, fucking up everything Saihara had planned.

“You said you were going to rent a hotel.”  
“Mhm!”  
“This is a love hotel, Kokichi.”  
“Sure is!”  
“I’m never taking you anywhere ever again.”

The blue haired boy sighed, taking a seat on the large bed. How couldn’t he have noticed when he walked in the hotel? And he was able to call himself Shuuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective. There were hints everywhere, from the complimentary champagne bottle to the intoxicating aroma of flowers. Why did he trust Kokichi wouldn’t pull something stupid like this?

The room itself wouldn’t have made him realize either, it was only when he started unpacking his things into a draw he had realized the numerous sexual items laid out on the dresser. The walls were a deep purple with white accents, and it had been obvious the other male had customly picked out this room in particular. 

“Why did you even think this was a good choice? It’s not like we’re going to have sex or anything, we’re not even dating.”

Neither of the males had had sex before, as far as Shuuichi knew. This was supposed to be a fun trip away from university, just the two of them. Or, just Shuuichi, if Kokichi hadn’t decided to break his computer and use Shuuichi’s instead. And check through his entire history. And meddle. A lot.

Why hasn’t he asked for a roommate change yet? He should start on that when they got back.

“It’s gonna be a fun bonding experience! I’ll get to learn all of my precious Saihara-chan’s yucky and disgusting kinks and show him how dominate I am!”

He checked his phone. 7:03 P.M. How did it get late so fast? Well, their train had been delayed, but he didn’t realize it was by that much. It was already time for dinner. Way past it, actually. Couldn’t he just order food to be delivered to the room? No, that would be embarrassing. What if the deliverer was somebody he knew? Guess they’d just starve-

“Hey Saihara-chan! I found a hotel menu! Come see how good all this looks! Are you hungry?”

Oh.

The menu wasn’t actual meals, just a lot of sweets. How many different kinds of chocolate cakes could there be? Apparently a lot more than one. The menu had a variety of alcoholic drinks as well, seemingly made out of just straight sugar.

“I’m not eating anything. Order something if you want, don’t go overboard.”  
“Huh? Why not? It’s our first date and I’m already disappointed.”

Shuuichi turned away and walked to the large bed, redness colouring his pale face. A date? He surely hadn’t thought of this as a date. Dates didn’t usually last almost a week, right? It was probably just Kokichi joking, like he always does. Often.

Loosening the tie around his neck, he explained. “I’m taking a nap, today has been long. Good night, Ouma-kun.”

He lays down, drifting off into his thoughts, not paying attention the the clattering noises that had started, soon falling asleep.

\--

A doorbell rang, and the detective could hear a quick conversation between the visitor and whoever had answered the door followed by a thud as it had closed. Where was he again? This surely wasn’t his room, it looked too expensive. He rose from the bed, recognizing the purple walls and again remembering his situation. 

Shuuichi put his face in his hands, then rose to fix his hair in a mirror. Kokichi hadn’t been asleep. What time was it? He looked at the alarm on the desk. 9:46 P.M. What could he be up to? 

The blue haired boy decided he would go to the kitchen and get a drink. They must have water bottles, right? 

He didn’t expect Kokichi to be setting up a romantic “dinner” of sorts. On the black table was a candle centerpiece, two glasses of a golden liquid, and two slices of chocolate cake. Pink rose petals surrounded the setup, and Shuuichi remembered the boys words about this being a date. Was he really serious? Did he really consider this a date?

“Ah, Saihara-chan is awake!” The younger male cheered, looking up from what he was doing. He stood up straight, making eye contact then looking back down. “D-do you like it?” He asked, a faint blush creeping onto his face.

Shuuichi was in shock. Did he really do all of this by himself? Why?

Kokichi’s faint start of a cry made him come back to his senses.

“Oh, um, sorry. Yeah, I love it. You did a really good job, Ouma-kun!” 

They both just stood there in silence, before Kokichi offers him a seat and they both sit down.  
“A toast!” He cheers, picking up his glass, Shuuichi doing the same, before they clinked glasses and taking a sip.

The flavour wasn’t something he could put his finger on immediately. It had a sugary taste of soda, but something else was there, too. Something he had only tried once before.

“Kokichi!” He exclaims, slamming the glass down on the table, almost making the other male drop his.

“Oh, so we’re on a first name basis, are we now?” The purple haired boy smirked.

“Is this the champagne? You can’t drink this! You’re underaged!”

It was true, Kokichi was the youngest of his friends at age 19. He didn’t know what kinds of things that could do to him. There were laws for reasons.

“Jeez, Saihara-chan.” He blandly says, pausing to take another sip. “This isn’t my first time, stop worrying so much!” 

This… wasn’t his first time drinking? That only made Shuuichi worry even more. How much didn’t he know about his roommate? What did he do behind his back? He certainly never came back to the room acting drunk. Maybe he just had a high tolerance.

Nope.

His glass empty, Kokichi threw his hands down onto the table in excitement. 

“I just had the GREATEST idea!” He claims, a big grin on his face. “I feed you the cake!”

The other male slams his head down repeatedly before responding with a simple “No.”

Clearly, this didn’t please the ideas creator.

He didn’t know how, but before Shuuichi knew it, Kokichi was sitting in his lap, legs wrapped around him, feeding him cake. He couldn’t deny how good it had been, especially for it being made by love hotel staff. It had been awkward sitting like that, for every time the boy in his lap reached back towards the table to get another piece, his body would grind against the others. He’d tell him he was fine, that he didn’t have to be fed anymore, but by the time he worked up the courage to, Kokichi turned to look at him, empty handed and face red. Neither made eye contact.

“Sai- Shuuichi? I have to tell you something.” He said, staring at the floor. “I- um- I think I might like you. A lot.”  
“You wh-” The other boy was cut off by a sudden kiss, first surprised, then getting more into it. The smaller broke the kiss, starting to unbutton the others shirt. Shuuichi was quick to get up, Kokichi falling out of his lap and onto the floor.

“I don’t know what that was, but we’re not doing anything more than that. It’s wrong to do… those things, while you’re drunk.”

“But I’m not drunk!” He protested, seemingly sober again. “I’m not drunk! I’m not drunk!” The sober mask went right away, and he was suddenly on the verge of tears. “I’m not…”

How desperate had he been to get laid? Why was he crying?

“I-I’m sorry, Ouma-kun! I promise I won’t hurt you again, okay? Lets just go to bed for now.”

Shuuichi holds his hand out to him, and Kokichi nods, taking his hand and sniffling. He guides him over to the bed and sits down, preparing to change into something more comfortable before being pushed down onto the bed, the other male hovering over him.

“Ou-” He is once again cut off by a deep kiss, the kisser holding his arms down to keep him from being able to push him away again. Breaking away, Kokichi started to bite at his neck, multitasking with attempting to unbutton his shirt again. He started to nip at his collarbone, Shuuichi stifling a moan. 

Why didn’t he stop him like before? Why didn’t he tell him no? He didn’t know why, but he denied any enjoyment in that moment, poorly attempting to hide his frequent moans as Kokichi discovered more of his body than he thought he ever would, soon making his way down to his crotch. 

He might have denied it, but his erection said otherwise. Especially the loud moans and gasps as the younger boy moved his head up and down on it, licking all of his shaft. 

Shuuichi had never really liked the idea of intercourse, and surely didn’t think his first time would be with a guy. His roommate, nonetheless. But here he was, getting blown by him. In a love hotel. 

He had to admit, Kokichi was pretty good at this. There was no way this was his first time. He made a note to ask about that the next day. 

His breath hitched, and he could feel himself climax quickly after he had started. Right into his mouth. 

“Ouma-kun! I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize!”

He looks down at Kokichi who nods, licking off what was left on Shuuichi’s cock.

“Who would have known Saihara-chan finishes early and likes people to swallow his cum? You’re so dirty~” He responded, seeming to be his normal self again. Did the alcohol ware off that quick? Was he even really drunk to begin with?

“I wonder what other filthy things he’s into~” He says, snatching something off of the side table before stripping, hiding the item behind his back. He made Shuuichi stand and strip, too, and layed down on his back, legs spread.

Shuuichi was a bit confused. What did he want him to do? What did people usually do during sex? The guy usually puts his penis inside of the girls vagina, right? Did it work the same for guys? But with… their ass? Is that what he wanted him to do?

He positioned himself at Kokichi’s entrance, before he was stopped by a bottle being thrown at him.

“You might like it raw, but I don’t want to be unable to walk for a week.” He frowns. “Lube up, buttercup!”

He was supposed to pour some of this on his dick, he was sure of it. There were ads for it all the time. This was probably going to be the only thing he would be sure of knowing the whole night. He started rubbing it in, and hoping it was enough placed it down on the floor.

“Tell me if I hurt you, okay?” 

“Fucking hell Shuuichi, just put it in already!”

And put it in he did. With that one thrust, tears were already starting to form in Kokichi’s eyes and he reached up to grab on to his neck.

“Are you okay?” He asks in worry.

There was a clicking noise and Kokichi laughed.

“Looks like you caught me, Mr. Detective!” 

Shuuichi could feel the cold metal of what could only be handcuffs and thrusted harder into the small boy. He let out a loud yelp, and pulled apart his hands, the chain restraining them from going far. His face was red and he was breathing heavily, unruly hair sticking to his face. 

Kokichi turned to face the other male, making eye contact. Shuuichi bent down to kiss him, picking up his pace. The purple haired boy moaned into his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he could feel an orgasm sneaking up on him. He let out a loud and exaggerated moan as cum spurted out onto his stomach.

However, Shuuichi had yet to climax, and Kokichis eyes rolled back in his head as he continued to push deep into the younger male. Soon, he came into him, with one long moan. 

They both stayed where they were for a few seconds, just breathing, before the handcuffed boy pulled his hands over the others head, freeing himself. 

Shuuichi checked the bedside clock. 11:16 P.M. It was getting very late. He observed the mess they had made and went to the bathroom to get a few towels and start running a bath.

The bathtub, like most things in the room, had neon lighting, colouring the water a deep purple. Once it had filled, he retrieved the other boy to get him situated. Both sat in silence as the shorter male started cleaning himself off. Well, until a few buttons were pressed and Rick Astley's “Never Gonna Give You Up” started playing from a speaker. Kokichi giggled, pressing a few more buttons which started to make the bath bubble. Shuuichi held his head in his hands and sighed.

“It’s boring being in here all alone… I wish somebody would join me…” 

“You’ve had enough sexual desires fulfilled for tonight.”

“I’ll never be satisfied, darling. And who said I was gonna fuck you anyways?” Kokichi looked up at him and grinned. “I just want a friend!”

“...Is that a lie?”

“You bet!”

Kokichi grabs Shuuichi’s hand and pulls him into the tub, making sure to be careful he didn’t get hurt in the process. Now they both sat in silence, Kokichi smirking, Shuuichi looking down, and Rick Astley audible. 

“You must really be a disgusting pervert, Saihara-chan, having sex before even a first date. I thought you were a virgin, but you’re really packing. Has Iruma-chan been giving you lessons?”

“What? S-shut up! I’m average, there's nothing special there!”

Kokichi grabs his cock and stares in amazement. “No way, its gotta be at least 7 inches. Just how many bitches do you have?”

Shuuichi blushes at the touch, once again covering his face. “None! Zero! And you’re overestimating!”

“Mhm, so you masturbate a lot? Is it to me? Aww, I love you too!” He says, kissing the tip of the penis. 

Saihara whimpers slightly, Oumas hand rubbing back and forth on his now erect member. 

“No, I don’t! And why are you questioning me? You’re the one who knows all these ‘sex moves’ or whatever.”

“That’s a story for another night, but I can guarantee you are my first.” 

It was odd, having such a casual conversation while getting a handjob. The questioning of both males virginity continued up to the end of the song, until a different one came on. One Shuuichi had heard multiple times before. 

“Hump me, fuck me, daddy better make me choke,” Kokichi enthusiastically sang along. 

Why was he like this?

If he hadn’t already been close to orgasm, he surely was when the other male once again encased his cock. But he refused to cum to such an absurd song. 

“How do I turn this off?” He stuttered through moans. Of course, he got no answer, and he couldn’t find a way to do it himself. He could just, wait a few minutes to climax. Right?

Towards its ending, Kokichi raised his head.

“Jeez, Shuuichi, why can’t you just finish already?”

“I’m… Not to something like this…”

“Hmph,” he makes an angry face and goes back down on him, with more intensity than before. 

Startled, Shuuichi gasps, orgasming right there. Once again, Kokichi swallowed it all.

“Looks like Ouma-kun is a disgusting boy who likes to drink cum!” He says, mockingly. Kokichi stands and gets out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself like a blanket. 

“Fuck off.” He jokes, flipping him off and walking out of the room.

Shuuichi follows in suit, draining the tub and going to get changed. Instead he’s met by Kokichi still sitting on the bed naked, face a deep red, eyes down in thought. 

“Are you… going to put on clothes? Do you want any privacy?” 

He got up and started backing Shuuichi into a wall. He smelled of alcohol, and he knew what he had done. Looking towards the bed, he saw the shine of a bottle. Kokichi had drank the whole thing.

“I want you, Saihara-chan.”

-

Neither could remember much of what happened that night, but Kokichi woke up handcuffed to a bedpost. As Shuuichi freed, he grinned.

“Thanks, daddy~”

He laughed slightly at the other boys comment. Maybe he wouldn’t need that roommate change after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuuichi stays at Kaitos house one summer. It's hot, they're shirtless and awkward.  
> Also, Shuuichi doesn't know how to do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of like six hours ago i learned im suddenly into oral and want momota to dick me
> 
> Thanks for requesting! It was pretty open-ended, so I spent a day coming up with different plots for both public and private pools and ended up writing this mess,,,,
> 
> Sorry if its short, I usually am always checking word count to make sure its decently long, but what I had to type it on -coughgmaildraftcough- didn't have one for me to check ugh.
> 
> Let me know if you want anything different!

Summer vacation always was for spending time with friends, but Summer vacation always was for spending time with friends, but unfortunately it also meant heat, but heat meant going swimming. Luckily, the great Kaito Momota owned a quite large pool and had friends to spend time with. 

Shuuichi lived far from Hope's Peak so he tended to stay on campus during breaks. This summer, however, Kaito had invited him to stay with him for the break. Of course his sidekick would love to stay with him for a while. Just bros being dudes, or something like that.

Anyways, Kaito's grandparents were gone for the weekend, leaving the two in a heatwave with none of the air conditioners working. So Kaito suggested that they just go swimming, there was a pool just sitting outside unused, not fulfilling its purpose as a pool. What a bad pool.

The two sat outside shirtless, as most guys do when in the heat, and holy fuck Shuuichi knew Kaito was ripped but _damn those abs_ -

He probably shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about his best friend. He noticed himself staring and looked away, face red.

“Should we get in?”

“That would make sense.”

Kaito suggested they did a cannonball contest. Shuuichi apparently didn't know how to swim. Now Kaito held Shuuichi close to him in only 4 foot deep water like he was a child. Shuuichi's face was on fire and although he looked down Kaito could tell. Honestly, he thought it was super cute when Shuuichi was flustered.

"God, I'm trying so hard not to kiss you right now."

"What?"

Oops, that thought was supposed to stay in his head.

"I, uh..." he struggled to come up with an excuse, and it didn't make it any better that Shuuichi wouldn't let go of him in fear of drowning. He could stand up fine at the depth, his pale chest was almost fully visible. Kaito wished he wasn't holding him so tight, he'd be able to push him off or get out of the water. It wasn't helping that he was sure he was hard as fuck.

"If you want sex, you can always ask, I guess?" Real smooth, Shuuichi. Real nice way of saying you can feel your best friends erection.

"I'm really fucking sorry, bro. I didn't mean to come on to you like that." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I know."

"Wanna get out now?"

"Okay."

Shuuichi still didn't let go until they were fully out of the water, but he let Kaito lead him out by hand instead of holding on to his waist. It was probably better that way anyways.

So as they sat in two beach chairs, they both realized they had mutual feelings for eachother. And Kaito was still hard. He knew what could make it go away, but he didn't want to use his sidekick like that.

"Kaito, I really like you. And that's kinda hard to admit when you have an erection but, I don't know. If you feel the same then maybe we should just do it, y'know?"

"I never knew you could be so dominant," he responded. "Yeah, or sex crazy..." That part he kept to himself. Shuuichi laughed. Kaito loved his laugh, he didn't laugh enough.

"I don't think I'm very good at being dominant, actually."

"You never know until you try!"

"Do you want me to try?"

"At this point, why the fuck not?"

So, apparently Shuuichi has no idea what being dominant means, but Kaito was experiencing his first handjob. His shorts were going to be ruined by the end of this. Shuuichi rubbed the other males dick through the fabric in a way that just screamed virgin but still felt oddly pleasurable. It was made clear that he'd never touched himself before.

"Can I take them off?" He asked, tugging at the waistband of the galaxy themed shorts.

"Do whatever you have to do."

"Alright."

He pulled down his pants and oh. Kaito's dick was huge. A solid 7 inches at least. And Shuuichi didn't know how to give a blowjob either. He just kinda shoved the whole thing into his mouth.

"Holy shit- dude, do you have any gag reflex?" Kaito panted in pleasure. Shuuichi shrugged. What the fuck was a gag reflex? It didn't matter, as long as he was moaning that meant he was doing it right. He kept bobbing his head up and down, picking up speed as he went. Kaito grabbed his head and held it down, setting the pace. He was getting close, he could feel it.

He came in Shuuichi's mouth. And Shuuichi drank it all.

"I don't think I was supposed to swallow it, but I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, wiping his mouth. "And I don't think moans are supposed to be that loud, either. Don't you have neighbors?"

"Dude, shut the fuck up," he joked. "If we're gonna continue though, we should go inside."

Shuuichi sat up on Kaito's lap and pulled him in for a short kiss. "Nah, let them catch us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey saihara totally has weird kinks like exhibitionism and calling people daddy or master or being called daddy or master but he'd never say that out loud nor has he ever jerked off or seen someone naked that isn't a corpse in a mourge but hey i love him anyways.  
> and momota is a z'addy [sweat emogi]


End file.
